guerra sagrada
by H the hedgehog
Summary: viejos y nuevos amigos aperasen para ayudar a sonic y sus amigos en una guerra que decidirá el destino de mobius y el universo T por si las moscas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: una vieja amiga de shadow con un nuevo aliado

Bueno primero que nada este es mi primer fi casi que sean amables segundo soy malísimo para las descripciones (eso creo ojala no _ _U) así que no me insulten con eso sin nada que decir empecemos

El team Sonic no me pertenece lo hacen a sega H the hedgehog si me pertenece

Capítulo 1: una vieja amiga de shadow regresa con un nuevo aliado

El día era pacifico el Dr. Eggman no avía atacado desde la batalla con los metarex de la cual han pasado 2 meses

Sonic sigue huyendo de amy y ella lo sigue persiguiendo tratando de conquistarlo, rouge sigue molestando a knuckles en ángel island y este último sigue cuidando la master emerald, vector se declaró a vainilla y ahora viven junto con cream, espio se fue a un entrenamiento ninja especial, charmy cuida la base chaotic y visitaba constantemente a vector, vainilla y cream (esta última más que nada), Tails estaba deprimido por la muerte de Cosmo pero se distraía con sus inventos, shadow avía vuelto hace unas semanas y se avía vuelto gran amigo y confidente de Tails debido a que el perdió a María y entendía el dolor del zorro de 2 colas. Y así todo Vivian sus vidas hasta que.

Tails: que te pasa shadow?-le pregunto el zorro-te he visto raro hoy.

Shadow: hoy se cumple otro año de la muerte de María-dijo en un suspiro-y desde que me devolviste la memoria con esa máquina me siento un inútil por no poder salvarla.

Tails: igual me siento con Cosmo-dijo también susurrando-

De un momento a otro sintieron un terremoto y una explosión se vio a lo lejos sin dudarlo shadow salió patinando en esa dirección y Tails fue por el tornado x. al llegar se encontraron con Sonic y knuckles peleando con un erizo negro con alas de dragón y ojos color sangre.

Tails: Sonic quien o que es eso.

Sonic: no lo sé pero es demasiado fuerte-dijo jadeando del cansancio de la batalla-

Knuckles: y no parece estar cansado-dijo también jadeando-no le hemos hecho ni un rasguño

Todos atacaron con todo lo que tenían pero no lograban nada el erizo los ataco y los irío gravemente pero antes de dar el golpe final una bola de energía roja lo golpeo al voltear vieron un erizo similar al primero solo que tenía marcas iguales a las de Silver solo que rojas además de una espada de acero negro al lado de este una chica humana rubia con una falda blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una chaqueta igualmente blanca con una capota que no dejaba ver su rostro el erizo con marcas rojas saco la espada estilo catana samurái y en un rápido movimiento atravesó al erizo alado el cual desapareció en un humo negro. Después de eso miro al team Sonic del cual todos se pusieron en guardia pero el erizo negro solo sonrió y guardo la catana negra y hablo.

Erizo negro: hola déjenme presentarme yo soy H the hedgehog-dijo en un semblante tan serio como el de shadow pero de manera más amistosa-

Humana desconocida: y mi nombre es María-dijo dulce mente, shadow abrió los ojos como platos-María robotnik-dijo quitándose la capota haciendo que shadow abriera más los ojos y después de unos segundos se tira a abrasarla llorando lo cual ella correspondió

Shadow: ¿cómo es posible que sigas viva?

H: yo puedo responderte eso veras

Flash back

Shadow y María corrían por los pasillos de ARK seguidos por los soldados de la G.U.N. al llegar a la capsula de escape María metió en esta a shadow enviándolo a la tierra en ese momento un soldado entra al cuarto pero antes de que le disparara a María llega H y con una cuchilla oculta en su muñeca mata al soldado el cual dispara al techo H saca a María del ARK llegan a la tierra hay H analiza la sangre de María y crea la cura de su enfermedad

Fin flash back

Shadow: eso explica una cosa pero como es que te ves tan joven digo han pasado más de 50 años

María: eso se debe a que H puede ver el posible futuro y al ver lo bueno que arias sin mi decidí congelarme hasta hace poco al igual que tú para después de que insieras todo lo bueno que as echo pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo-dijo sonrojándose al igual que shadow que solo la abraso más fuerte con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría algo muy raro en el por lómenos para el team Sonic-

Amy: que hermoso-dijo imaginándose una escena similar pero con ella y Sonic (algo raro en ella¬¬) y a la ves asustando a todos al verla a ella y a rouge detrás de ellos-

Tails: ¿ase cuanto están ahí?

Rouge: cuando llegamos el-apunto a H-atravesó a un erizo negro con alas.

Knuckles: entonces escucharon todo.

Amy: así es ¿no te parece romántico Sonic?

Sonic: aaaaah H María ¿tienen dónde quedarse?-dijo cambiando de tema-

H: pues la verdad no acabamos de llegar-dijo pensante-a mí no me importa igual puedo dormir al aire libre pero me preocupa María.

Shadow: podría quedarse en mi casa es bastante grande y está entre un bosque y un prado.

María: ¿enserio no te molesta?

Shadow: claro que no tú nunca me molestarías

Knuckles: …oye H porque no nos cuentas sobre ti como por ejemplo ese ataque que usaste antes.

H:-abre los ojos como platos-eeeeees…una larga historia y es algo tarde mejor nos vamos a descansar.

Sonic: es verdad bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo saliendo corriendo en una estela azul-

Rouge: bueno también me voy hay una gran joya que está sola y le are compañía-se va volando-.

Knuckles: …NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES ¡ROUGEEE!-sale corriendo tras ella-

Tails: bueno también me voy ¿te llevo a tu casa Amy?

Amy: claro-dijo subiendo junto con Tails al tornado x y despegando-

Shadow: bueno mejor nos vamos

H: adelántense tengo algo que hacer los veré luego

María: de acuerdo

Shadow: -acepta con la cabeza- CONTROL CHAOS- grito para desaparecer junto con María en una luz blanca-

H: bien-dice sacando un diamante negro del cual sale un poder que atrae el humo negro del erizo alado-al fin los encontró tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se apodera de las chaos emeralds no permitiré que le haga a nadie lo que te izo a ti-dijo apretando el diamante con ira-Ángel.

Bueno termine el primer capítulo espero que les allá gustado se preguntaran quien es Ángel eso se sabrá en próximos capítulos nos vemos


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: un raro favor

Bueno primero que nada quisiera darle las gracias a Oli-Sweet por su Review tratare de seguir tu consejo y no te preocupes no me ofendiste solo me diste un buen consejo ^-^ segundo el título es malo pero de la prisa no se me ocurrió nada mejor T_T bueno no tengo más que decir así que aquí está el capitulo

El Sonic team le pertenecen a sega H the hedgehog si me pertenece

A la mañana siguiente

Casa de shadow

María: shadow el desayuno-le grita desde la cocina-

Shadow: voy

María: por cierto ¿has visto a H?-pregunto sirviendo unos chocolates calientes con pan-

Shadow: está aquí al lado en un árbol

María: gracias-se asoma por una ventana-¡H! el desayuno

H: -recostado en la rama de un árbol-de acuerdo-baja de un salto y se dirige Asia la casa-buenos días-

María: buenos días

Shadow: hmp-exclamo seriamente terminando de comer y dirigiéndose a la salida-tengo cosas que hacer no me esperen

María: ¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto susurrando-

H: él es serio con todos menos con tigo y solo mostrara su verdadero yo si esta solo él y tu

María: pero cuando llegamos hasta lloro en frente de todos

H: fue por la sorpresa y la alegría de verte pero solo fue en ese momento

María: ¿pero Por qué ase eso ahora?

H: sufrió mucho por perderte y se cerró en sí mismo y a pesar de que volviste le quedo la costumbre-dice tomando un sorbo de chocolate-pero supongo que ahora que estas aquí se le ira quitando

María: eso espero-dijo algo triste-

H: que te parece si vamos a visitar a Tails tengo que pedirle un favor-dijo tratando de animarla lo cual función-

María: claro-dijo más animada-

Casa de Tails

Estaba llenando una regadera con agua cuando oyó que alguien toco el timbre

Tails: VOY-grito dejando la regadera y yendo a abrir la puerta-

H y María: hola Tails-dijeron viendo al zorro abrir la puerta-

Tails: hola H hola María pasen-dijo invitándolos a entrar-¿que los trae por aquí?

H: tengo que pedirte un favor

Tails: ok denme un minuto y vuelvo tengo que regar mi planta-toma la regadera de nuevo y riega una rosa la cual le duele recordar su origen-

H:*ojala tuviera todo mi poder así podría…*-pensaba H viendo la mirada triste del zorro hacia la rosa

Tails:-cuando termino de regar la rosa-ahora si ¿de qué se trata?

H: recuerdas el portal que construiste para regresar a mobius de la tierra

Tails: si ¿por?-pregunto confundido-

H: necesito que construyas otro pero en menor escala que solo pasen personas y carros pequeños

Tails: ¿otro portal más pequeño y para qué?-dijo sorprendido-

H: solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con ese erizo alado de ayer-dijo en un tono más serio-entonces ¿me ayudaras?

Tails: está bien te ayudare-dijo después de meditarlo mucho-pero el problema es la ubicación debe ser exacta o podríamos aparecer en medio de una montaña-dijo pensante-.

H: no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo.

Tails: perfecto mañana inicio la construcción en cuanto me des la ubicación.

H: voy a buscar la ubicación ahora vienes

Tails: claro

H: y tu María

María: no voy a volver a la casa de shadow.

H: ¿te acompaño?

María: no mejor voy sola-dijo en un tono alegre-

H: como quieras-respondió viéndola extrañado-vamos Tails

Tails: claro

Así ambos salieron en busca del punto de construcción

Tiempo después en un desierto lejano

Tails: ¿cómo encontraremos un punto tan exacto?

H: no te preocupes yo…..-es interrumpido por una energía y saca el diamante negro que ahora estaba brillando-

Tails: ¿eso es?

H: no, no es una chaos emerald y no reaccionara cerca de ellas de ninguna forma

Tails: de acuerdo entonces ¿dónde?

H: baja aquí

Tails aterriza el tornado X y al bajar encuentran una cueva escondida al acercarse el diamante brilla mas

H: es aquí dentro-al entrar ven que la cueva es enorme y con tamaño suficiente para una de las bases de eggman (solo para que se den una idea)-bien echo par de cerebritos-exclamo con una sonrisa-bien Tails en esta cueva construiremos el portal si nos adentramos más encontraremos metales y demás materias primas que necesitaremos

Tails: es increíble como sabes eso

H: unos amigos de la tierra lo planearon

Tails: bien entonces empecemos

H: de acuerdo vamos a traer lo que necesitamos

De nuevo en la cueva

Tails: ¿trajimos todas las cosas para comenzar?-al acabar de decir eso abrió la compuerta trasera del avión y de esta empezaron a bajar robots cargando maquinas-perfecto estos robots adaptables a cualquier necesidad aran lo necesario la mitad ira a minar y la otra mitad ayudara a la construcción y calibración del portal-dijo indicándoles a los robots que iniciaran-pero tengo una preocupación un amigo nuestro de la tierra vino ase poco y según él la edad de él era 18 pero a llegar tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 12

H: Christopher Thorndyke lo conozco el viajo a este mundo hace dos años es un buen amigo además él y otros científicos previmos este problema y ya lo solucionamos

Tails: genial-dijo alegre pero su cara cambio a duda-oye tengo una duda ¿si eres de la tierra porque eres un erizo y no un humano?

H: yo soy de aquí pero tuve que ir a la tierra por ciertas circunstancias-le dice saliendo de la cueva-tengo algo que hacer volveré pronto-tomo el diamante negro y en un brillo negro desapareció… apareció en un lugar volcánico en el cual avía un castillo Semi destruido y al frente de este una lápida blanca-se está liberando empiezo a sentir su poder tenemos tiempo justo para alistarnos-dirige una mirada triste a la lápida dejando una flor blanca- prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano lo detendré así tenga que dar mi vida… y si tengo que llegar a ese extremo estaré feliz porque iré a tu lado… Ángel.

Bueno 2 capitulo y no se descubrieron muchas cosas que digamos pero es necesario para la historia ahora una cosa que se me olvido comentar antes muchos detalles de la sérielos saque del juego assassins creed y del anime el ataque de los titanes

Por favor dejen reviews sin más que decir nos vemos

H the hedgehog fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: extraña llegada

Bueno no paso por aquí desde diciembre mi computadora murió pero regrese y solo tengo que decir disfruten

Mientras esto sucedía Marina se dirigía a la casa de Shadow

Marina: Shadow ya llegaste? Preguntó cerrando la puerta-

Shadow: si-respondió asomándose en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano-y H?-dijo buscando con la mirada al mencionado-

Maria: esta con Tails buscando una ubicación para un portal o algo así

Shadow: un portal?-pregunto extrañado-para qué?

Maria:no tengo idea pero parecía importante-respondió despreocupada-la verdad no me contaba mucho H confia en muy pocas personas y en las que confía no les cuenta todo así que después de un tiempo deje de preguntarle lo único que se es que algo terrible paso hace mucho tiempo creo que antes de que naciera mi abuelo-dijo entrando a la cocina por una tasa de chocolate-

Shadow:pero entonses H deve tener mas de 100 años

Maria: por lo que se tiene mas de 3000-da un sorbo a su tasa-me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo dijo porque no cambiamos de tema?

Shadow:de que quieres hablar?

Maria: que has echo estos años?

Shadow le cuenta todo lo que susedio desde que eegman lo despertó hasta la derrota de los metarex (me da presa escribir todo eso)

1 mes después

H regresa a la cueva del desierto pero al llegar la entrada esta bloqueada por una gran puerta de metal con un alta voz en la parte superior

altavoz: identifiquese

H:porque habría de hacerlo?

altavoz: identifiquese-repitió sacando un gran cañón-

H:esta bien H the hedgehog

altavoz: identidad confirmada acceso concedido-pronuncio guardando el arma y abriendo la puerta H entra y ve las paredes y el techo metálicos y grandes lamparas iluminando la habitación llena de computadoras controladas por robots

Tails:ah hola H que te parece ?

H:que necesitas otro pasatiempo-bromeo acercándose al zorro-y cuando estará terminado el portal

Tails:como en 10 horas pero no se cuando estará listo

H:a que te refieres?

Tails: el portal estará construido hoy pero no se cuanto tiempo tomara sincronisarlo con la tierra

H:si abro un pequeño te le transporte de la tierra a este lugar podrías recolectar suficiente información para sincronizar mas rápido el portal

Tails:creo que si

H:bien trae el equipo necesario

Tails:de acuerdo 05 ven y ayudame a traer unas cosa-dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los robots-

05:si señor

Tails:H tenemos que esperar a que el portal este listo para poder sincronizarlo te sugiero que busques como distraerte

H:hay alguna habitación tranquila?

Tails:si ve por ese pasillo y la última puerta es un cuarto muy silencioso y tranquilo

H:ok gracias-pronuncio para ir cada quien a su destino

9 horas después

Tails:-entra al cuarto en donde esta H y ve a este meditando y flotando a unos centímetros del suelo-eee H?

H:mm?que pasa talis-pregunto dejando de flotar-

Tails: todo listo

H:bien entonces vamos-ambos se dirigen al portal el cual ya estaba listo y tenia tamaño suficiente para que pasara un camión mediano-el tamaño es perfecto Tails ahora mi parte estas listo?

Tails:si-comienza a teclear en una computadora-

H:bien-sus ojos empiezan a brillar al igual que el diamante negro-Tails lo estas registrando?

Tails: si-salen cientos de números en su computadora-listo H

H:perfecto-deja de brillar-

Tails: dijiste que traerías algo que fue?

H:esto-le muestra un pequeño círculo de acero negro con un relieve en forma de pentagrama rojo-

Tails: que es?

H:un antiguo símbolo de proteccion-ve la mirada de Tails-se que no crees en estas cosas pero creeme que me a salvado mas de una ves

Tails: como digas

H:el portal ya esta listo para usarse?

Tails: si solo falta una esmeralda chaos

H:pues toma-le da la esmeralda azul-

Tails:como la encontraste?

H:este mes recorrí muchos sitios y la encontré a la orilla de un lago

Tails: genial-la coloca en su sitio-bien ahora solo oprimo este botón y …

H:Tails espera

Tails: que pasa?

H:tengo que pedirte algo que no te gustara

Tails: que es?

H:Tails necesito que tu y tus robots se vallan de este lugar y no vuelvan

Tails: QUEEEEEEEE?

H:lo siento pero lo que pasara ese portal no lo puede ver nadie por ahora ni siquiera tu

Tails: pero porqué?

H:mira en cuanto pueda decirlo seras el primero en saberlo todo pero por ahora vete

Tails: esta bien-reúne a todos sus robots y se va

H:ahora comenzemos-activa el portal y de este empiezan a salir camiones de carga y seres encapuchados unos de color blanco y otros de color negro-donde esta Raziel?

Raziel:aqui-se acerca a H uno de los encapuchados de blanco-como has estado este año?

H:bien aunque aquí solo a pasado un mes

Raziel:no puedo creer que su poder sea tan grande

H:no importa lo poderoso que sea tenemos que detenerlo

Raziel:tienes razón

H:a ávido alguna novedad?

Raziel:si par ese que alguien nos esta atacando

H:quien?

Raziel:no estamos seguros las verciones de esta chica no coinciden

H:chica?

Raziel:si al pareser es una mujer por las descripciones siempre lleva una capa blanca que le cubre el rostro y siempre ataca con una katana de plata además tiene poderes angelicales

H:esto es raro porque un ser angelical nos atacaria?

Raziel:no tengo idea pero mejor nos mantenemos alerta

H:tienes razon

Raziel:que propones?

H:por ahora de vemos avisar a metatron de nuestro regreso y dile a los hombres que revisen las defensas de este lugar algo me dice que las necesitaremos

Raziel:de acuerdo -se va por donde llegó-

H:una chica de poderes angelicales-su mirada se torna sería-tengo un mal presentimiento

Bueno fue todo por hoy estuvo muy corto pero es lo que hay espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la pésima ortografía H the hedgehog fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bueno quería decirle a quien sea que este leyendo esta historia si es que alguien la está leyendo que creo que no será tan larga como yo esperaba ahora como veo mi imaginación probablemente me depara alrededor de 10 capítulos ya que no se me ocurre muchas cosas para la trama no es algo confirmado pero es lo más probable pero bueno eso no es algo que afecte a nadie ya que nadie lee esto QnQ otra cosa que les quería pedir es que me dijeran que piensan de mi forma de escribir y me dijeran que podría mejorar eso me serviría demasiado ya que soy nuevo en esto de escribir como sea no los aburro más aquí está el capitulo

Capítulo 4: Belfegor

Avían pasado unas semanas desde la llegada de esos seres a mobius de los cuales nadie tenía idea de a que venían se los empezó a ver por las ciudades y pueblos de todo el planeta y esto empezó a poner nerviosos a los mobianos incluyendo al team Sonic

En el taller de tails

Tails: *sentado frente a una computadora* cada vez hay más reportes de esos encapuchados y algunos son del otro lado del planeta *suspira y se reclina en la silla* no han atacado a nadie ni echo ningún mal pero todos nos sentimos muy intranquilos con ellos vigilándonos ¿qué debemos hacer?

H: relajarse*dijo apareciendo detrás de tails el cual se calló del susto*

Tails: h no agás eso me diste un gran susto

H: lo siento*lo ayuda a levantarse*

Tails:a que te refieres con relajarnos?

H:*se acerca a la computadora y ve los informes*ellos no tienen malas intenciones solo están vigilando el planeta

Tails: vigilarlo?

H: si algo se acerca y tienen que saber de donde

Tails: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

H: porque yo soy parte de ellos

Tails: espera, ¿para eso fue el portal, para traerlos a ellos?*H solo asiente con la cabeza* ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

H: si pero necesito que me agás otro favor

Tails: ¿de qué se trata?

H: voy a darnos a conocer con todo el mundo pero no puedo hacerlo solo

Tails: ¿y qué puedo hacer yo?

H: eres la persona más inteligente que conozco ¿podrías hackear todos los medios de comunicación del planeta al mismo tiempo?

Tails: ¿QUE TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO?

H: si ¿podrás?

Tails: eso creo pero necesitaría una capacidad de procesamiento muy grande (no se un carajo de esto así que no tengo idea si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido pero YOLO)

H: ¿cuánto?

Tails: como 60 computadores de última tecnología

H: ¿solo eso?

Tails: si creo que con eso sería posible

H: bien acompáñame

Tails: ¿a dónde?

H: solo acércate*saca el diamante negro tails se acerca a él y desaparecen en un brillo negro*

Sonic: tails ya llegue*se extraña al no recibir respuesta* ¿tails? *lo busca por toda la casa y el taller* ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

En el desierto

Aparecen tails y H en medio de la nada

Tails: ¿qué hacemos aquí? *comienza a caminar y se choca contra algo pero no veía nada* ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

H: a lo siento *saca un control y oprime uno de los botones de este y de la nada comienza a aparecer la cueva en donde construyeron el portal*(imagínense algo parecido a la nave de sheild en la película de los vengadores)

Tails: increíble

H: entremos *comienzan a adentrarse en la base y tails se sorprende al ver a todos los seres cubiertos con capuchas negras y blancas que estaban por todo el lugar controlando una gran cantidad de computadoras pantallas y mapas*

Tails: ¿valla como hicieron todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

H: tenemos muchos recursos y personal

Tails: increíble

H: ven te mostrare donde puedes trabajar*caminan hasta una habitación grande con varias piezas de máquinas y electrónica y una gran computadora en el centro* aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para construir lo que sea y la computadora está conectada a todas las demás lo que le da una capacidad de procesamiento inigualable

Tails: perfecto entonces comenzare ya mismo

Raziel: *entra corriendo a la habitación*H están atacando la ciudad parece ser un grupo de oscuros

H: rayos tails si necesitas cualquier cosa la computadora tiene un comunicador integrado con el cual me puedes llamar

Tails: de acuerdo*H se va dejando a tails solo* bien todos los medios de comunicación del planeta supongo que será fácil eggman lo hace siempre*se pone a trabajar*

En la ciudad

Un grupo de zoomorfos negros destruían los edificios y atacaban a las personas que estuvieran cerca en ese momento llegan shadow y Sonic

Shadow: otra vez esos seres

Sonic: ten cuidado shadow recuerda que la última vez no pudimos ni hacerles un rasguño y en esa ocasión solo era uno*uno de los seres que tenía forma de lobo los vio y sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque*cuidado*el lobo estaba a punto de alcanzarlos pero una esfera de energía azul lo derribo*

Raziel: eso estuvo cerca

H: buen tiro*ve a todos los zoomorfos*son solo 7 que los soldados se encarguen

Raziel: bien adelante*2 encapuchados negros salen uno era un lobo siberiano que aparentaba unos 9 años y el otro era un gato persa que aparentaba unos 10 años*

Shadow: están locos son solo unos niñ…*se calla al ver al gato sacar unas cadenas de acero con unas cuchillas parecidas a la de una oz en la punta, el gato de un solo movimiento lanzó una de las cadenas al lobo negro enredándole el cuello y luego lo jalo hacia el solo para enterrarle la cuchilla de la otra cadena entre los ojos matándolo en tan solo 2 movimientos*

Sonic: ¿pero qué rayos?*dijo sorprendido y con la mandíbula en el piso al igual que shadow*

H: ahora tu *el pequeño lobo solo asintió y saco 6 dagas de sus mangas luego las arrojo a otro de los seres oscuros el cual era un jabalí las dagas se enterraron en su cabeza y pecho matándolo al instante*

Raziel: la última se desvió y no fue mortal *el pequeño puso la mirada baja* pero no afecto a las demás y le diste una muerte rápida bien echo*el joven solo levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento*ahora acaben con los demás*los pequeños arrojaron sus respectivas armas contra los 5 restantes acabándolos en poco tiempo*

H: buen trabajo regresen a la base *los 2 hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron en las sombras*

Sonic: ¿que fue eso H? ¿Cómo pones a unos niños a pelear contra esas cosas?

H: Sonic tranquilízate ellos *es interrumpido por su comunicador* ¿tails que pasa?

Tails: H nos están atacando *una explosión suena de fondo* los necesitamos rápido

H: ya voy para allá *corta la transmisión*Raziel démonos prisa

Shadow: yo los acompaño

Sonic: yo también

H: no ustedes no vendrán

Shadow: oblígame

H: la última vez si no hubiera sido porque yo llegue estarían muertos y solo era uno no podrán con todos los que deben estar hay en este momento

Sonic: ¿y quieres que dejemos a tails?

Raziel: nosotros nos encargaremos de eso *H saca el diamante negro y desaparece junto a Raziel*

Sonic: ¿y ahora qué?

Shadow: yo no me quedare sin hacer nada *saca la esmeralda chaos roja y desaparece en un control chaos*

Sonic: genial y me dejan solo*comienza a correr quien sabe dónde*

En la base del desierto

Al aparecer H y Raziel ven una batalla pero no era lo que esperaban, todos sus soldados y defensas estaban siendo derrotados por una sola persona una chica al parecer una eriza que cubría su rostro con una capucha blanca

Raziel: esa es la chica de la que los informes hablaban

La chica derriba a uno de los pequeños que recién los avían ayudado y estaba dispuesta a acabar con él con su katana blanca pero justo antes de que diera el golpe fatal H desvía el arma y aleja al pequeño lobo

H: algo que no entiendo es porque siendo tan fuerte eres tan cobarde de atacarlos a ellos

Encapuchada: no creas que me alegre rebajarme con estos debiluchos pero son órdenes de mi señor ACABAR CON USTEDES *se lanza a atacar a H con su arma la cual el detiene con una mano a lo cual ella se sorprende*¿pero cómo?

H: eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarte a mi *la empuja unos metros y saca su katana negra* no tienes oportunidad

Encapuchada: eso lo veremos *da varios golpes los cuales H bloquea sin problemas*

H: ¿eso es todo? *ella no responde y sigue atacando*ya me canse de esto*en un rápido movimiento la derriba le quita el arma y le apunta al cuello con la suya* ¿quién es tu señor?

Encapuchada: ya lo conoces

H: ¿de qué rayos hablas?

Encapuchada: no te agás el idiota debiste percibir su poder desde que lo libere

H: un momento tu debilitaste su sello por tu culpa está ocurriendo esto

Encapuchada: ya no puedes hacer nada *lo derriba y recupera su arma* el gran Belfegor resurgirá y todos ustedes morirán*saca unas alas blancas y se va volando*

Raziel: *ayuda a levantarse a H*así que Belfegor se está liberando por culpa de ella ¿y ahora qué?

H: tenemos que prepararnos el sello ya no se puede restaurar la guerra se desatara otra vez y no creo que tengamos la misma suerte que la última vez

Tails: *a través del comunicador* H ya está todo listo el planeta entero está conectado a la computadora

H: bien voy para allá

Con tails

Avían colocado una cámara y un fondo negro y un símbolo extraño en este (imagínense una mescla entre el emblema del assassins creed y el de ataque de los titanes que tiene unas alas pero con el color de las alas ahora una negra y una blanca) tails estaba en la computadora y H sentado frente la cámara con su capucha cubriéndole el rostro

Tails: listo en cuanto esa luz se encienda estarás al aire y el micrófono tiene un distorsionador de vos lo que te dará mas seguridad

H: gracias tails *la luz se enciende y H comienza* hola gente de todo mobius muchos de ustedes se han preguntado quienes son esos encapuchados que han visto las últimas semanas, bueno comenzare por presentarnos somos la hermandad de las sombras y estamos aquí para protegerlos de un gran mal que se avecina y que ustedes no están preparados para enfrentarlo *en la ciudad y los pueblos cientos de personas ven el mensaje en locales tiendas o en sus propias casas, la encapuchada lo escuchaba en una cueva lejana, Sonic se detuvo frente a una de estas tiendas, vainilla cream y su chaos lo oían en un radio, amy lo vio en su casa, rouge lo escucho junto a cierto equidna rojo en angel island, shadow en un pueblo lejano, eggman en una de sus bases, los caotix en su cuartel (me faltaron pero ya me dio pereza describirlos a todos)* sé que muchos de ustedes no son como los demás tienen habilidades que muy pocos o ninguno de los que conocen posee, si quieren ayudarnos vengan al bosque oscuro hay estaremos para probar si son lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarnos. Eso es todo por ahora hasta pronto*se corta la transmisión*

Valla es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora ¿qué les pareció? más adelante se explicara todo esto de Belfegor Ángel y la hermandad no tengo nada más que decir dejen su review con su opinión enserio me alegrarían mucho y me gustaría recibir cualquier consejo de ustedes

Bueno nos leemos luego H the hedgehog fuera


End file.
